Lost In Life and Determined to Find More
by thekeymaster
Summary: Kagome falls through a well. and is found by the lord of the western Lands. What happens when his son finds out that she is all he ever needed. Will he admit his feelings? or turn her away? All kagome has ever wanted is to be loved, and have a family.


Kagome slowly looked around. She was scared, surprised, happy, and worried all at the same time. She had just been sucked down into the well in her grandfather's shrine. Vines went up the side of the well, and she could no longer see the room over top of its just clear blue sky. "Well. If I want to find a way out I'm going to have to climb out myself" she said to herself. She grabbed onto the lose vines with both hands and lifted herself hoping the vines would hold her.

When she finally reached the top she smiled, "That wasn't as hard as it looked" she said. She looked around herself. It was a quiet forest. She couldn't see where it ended; it just went on and on as far as the eye could see. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was beautiful. A few clouds passed by but nothing too much. The sun shined brightly and the air smelled fresh and unpolluted. She smiled and yawned. In her world it was late at night, "I'm going to have to get use to this time change if I'm stuck here. There has to be a way back. Maybe a town nearby. Or someplace to rest", but wait. She didn't have any money either. She double checked her yellow backpack she had a few pennies but that was it, nothing that could get her a room or a place to stay and food to eat. She put her backpack back on her back and started walking again. A demon caught her scent quickly and liked the smell of her. Her quietly approached her unseen and unheard. Then he leapt for her throwing his claws at her arms and legs. Kagome screamed out in pain as she held out her hands and blasted the demon fifty feet from her just by using her power within herself. The demon slammed its head against a tree and fell down. She wasn't sure if she had broken its skull of if it was just unconscious. She was just thankful it couldn't get her. She hurried off and spotted a tree it seemed familiar but different. She got closer and put her hand to the tree. It was the tree she had at her house. The sacred tree. But it was many years younger by the look of it. She put her bag on the ground and sat underneath the tree leaning against it and closing her eyes. Her wounds hurt tremendously. And she need to rest so that they would heal, "I can rest for awhile. Then I will go...look...around…."she said drifting off into sleep. As she slept she put a barrior around herself not knowing she did it.

-XxXxX-

InunoTaishou Lord or the Western lands had seen her defeat the demon with no weapon. She was surly the most powerful priestess he had ever seen. Hopefully she would make a good mate for his son. She was dressed strangely and he could sense great power within her. She seemed different from all of the other miko's and priestesses. He slowly made his way over to the sleeping girl. She had Raven black hair and blue/gray eyes. He had never seen anyone that dressed as she was or anyone as beautiful, besides his heavenly mate. He reached forward intending to go through the barrior. His hand got burned and he quickly yanked it back.' She is much stronger than I would have guessed. Normally these barriers I can break through. 'He thought to himself. "Little miko awaken" he said in a low voice.

-XxXxX-

Kagome heard a beautiful voice pull her out of sleeping. It was kind but had force in it. She slowly blinked her eyes pulling everything into focus. She saw the tall silver haired man crouched down beside her. She screamed an ear-splitting scream and quickly scooted back in an attempt to get away. "Who are you?! And what do you want!?!" she asked nearly shaking. The man stood up tall and bowed, "I am Inunotaishou Lord of the Western lands and mate of Aiko" Kagome looked at him sternly. She was not about to lower her barrior at all."And you think that just because you're a Lord I will lower my barrior?! I think not! For all I know you could be faking the title!" The Lord blinked at her and thought to himself,' everyone knows of the four Lords. The West East north and south. Why didn't this small miko know of him? It's curious and makes me think of questions like where she came from and why she did not know of the lords.' He thought to himself. "I will give you proof if you come to my castle with me." He said bowing his head low to show his sign of respect. "Humph. I don't think so"

She said pulling something out of her bag. It was a sword. And it pulsed in her hands. This sword was no ordinary sword it was the sword of the legendary priestess that created the jewel of four souls. Or the Shikon no tama. It had a moon engraved on the sheaf and it was made of gold. She pulled it out in front of her but kept the barrior up, "Please do not make me attack I do not wish to harm you" kagome said biting her lip at the end.

-XxXxX-

'She has a temper just like my eldest son. But she is weak right now. I can tell. She is in no condition for a fight. But. If I take stance like I was going to I could get her to use up her powers and maybe she would release her barrior and I can put her to sleep and carrier to my palace. She does not look like she if from here at all. And I'm sure Aiko would like to see her strange dressing to.' And the most important reason was she was beautiful enough to his eldest sons liking. But she was a ninjen. His eldest hated them and thought they were not worth living on this earth. He had tried to convince his son otherwise but he could not. Hopefully this very powerful miko could show him otherwise. Being lost in his thought he did not sense Kagome's attack on him. A ball of fire hurled itself towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time. He took in a deep breath and looked at the small girl. It HAD come from her he was sure of it. But how can some much strength come from such a small girl? She raised her sword and waved it fiercely in a circle above her head,"Reinkotsu!" she yelled and a storm cloud appeared sending lighting down at random places. He dodged every bolt and stared waiting for her next attack. She dropped the sword and started to fall to her side, "Please just…le" was all she said before she hit the ground and went unconscious, He looked at her. She looked as if she hadn't eaten in days and she looked tired. He sighed and picked her up and picked up the sword to. It pulsed then disappeared form his hand and into its sheaf. He looked at the engravings on it. That was the Tokijin! He grabbed his sword and looked at it. How can this girl have his sword? There were two swords? The cloud formed under his feet and he flew into the air.' This is something I need to worry about. This strangely dressed girl has my Tokijin and is using attacks that_ I_ have yet to discover! How is this possible?'

He finally made it to the castle and dropped right at the front entrance. He looked at the girl once more then covered her with his tail. He walked into the door and servants bowed before him welcoming him home. He gave a simple head bow but didn't stop walking. He closed his eyes and smelled the air looking for his mate. Once he caught her sense he walked to her. She was in the library looking for a book. He slowly opened the door and walked in looking at her. She was as beautiful as the day he met her. Her hair was silver like his and she had bright green eyes, her kimono was a deep purple and had a crescent moon on the back of it. The crescent moon was dark blue just like the one on her forehead. The only thing different is she didn't have a tail. She turned her head and smiled at her mate but it quickly faded as he removed his tail from the little miko. He mate's eyes looked at the girl and she looked confused, "Who is that?" She asked quietly walking over to him. He shrugged, "I'm not sure I never got her name" Aiko's eyes widened, "So you just took the girl from her home!?" he shook his head quick, "no! She was lying in a field and I woke her. I noticed her sword after she tried to attack me" He said pulling the sword out of its sheaf. The he pulled his own out with the same hand careful not to drop the girl. The swords looked identical. Aiko gasped, "how did this happen?" She demanded an answer.

He shrugged not knowing how to answer his mate."I'm not sure. She knows even more attacks than I do."

-XxXxX-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked at the so called "Lord" holding her. She held her hands up afraid and closed her eyes concentrating in less than a second after putting her hands up and attracting the attention of him, her powers shot up in his face. He dropped the girl and flew back landing in a crouched position. Kagome hit the ground hard her head slamming against the ground. She went for her sword but it wasn't there. She looked around and saw it on the ground and she reached for it. The demon lord was there in a flash leaning over her and pushing her away from the swords. He waved his hand and a barrior formed around her and him. Kagome tried lifting her hands to use her powers, but she could not move. She screamed as loud as she could and the demon lord growled, "Listen, little one. I have a few questions for you. How is it that you own the same sword as I? And how did you not know of the four Lords? And why are you dressed as such?" he demanded. Kagome took a deep breath and looked at him. She was shaking with fear and her wounds hurt badly. "I don't know!" she yelled tears streaming down her face. Aiko quickly dispelled her mate's barrior and pushed him back and held the girl in a tight embrace, "What do you think you're doing? She is just a child! You cannot demand these answerer like that!" Aiko yelled at him. He sighed knowing if he tried to convince his wife otherwise she would get furious. He nodded and stood up, "Tell the servants to prepare a room for her across from ours" She demanded of him. He nodded and left the room. Aiko shushed the girl in her arms, "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you" Kagome looked at her. She noticed the same crescent moon on her forehead.' That must be his mate. Maybe…he wasn't lying about being a Lord...' she thought to herself. She felt terrible for putting up such a fuss. But she was afraid. She had never been to this land before and as soon as she comes she is attacked by some demon. Then another demon comes and tries to be nice to her. What was she to do? The demoness smiled at her and helped the girl stand. She still looked weak. Aiko looked at the girl and gasped. She finally noticed the girl's wounds. Kagome held her side hiding her biggest wound. Aiko shook her head, "You must rest and try to heal those wounds of yours"

She said grabbing the girls waste helping her walk out of the library. Kagome struggled to stand up completely straight as she walked. She had no idea where this demoness was taking her, "May...I ask where you are taking me?" She asked politely. Aiko smiled, "I am taking you to your room. Where I will tend to your wounds" She turned down a hall with four bedrooms, and she stopped at the first door on the right. When she opened it a burst of warm air came at the. It smelled like flowers and everything was blue, her favorite color. Kagome smiled,"W...why are you being so nice to me? All I have done is cause you trouble" Kagome asked looking at the demoness. Aiko smiled, "Because it was not my mate's right to take you from your home. I will help you get better then we can take you to your village." Kagome looked down, "I'm…afraid you can't" She said tears forming in her eyes. 'And why not my dear?"She asked worried."I...I shouldn't be here. I should be somewhere else. In the future. I fell down a well inside my shrine then I ended up here. I have no family in this time. I have no village I live in. I just came from the well before I came here" by the end Kagome was sobbing knowing she could never go back to her time and she her family. How she wished she could tell her brother she was sorry for arguing with his all the time and how much she loved her mother. And how she adored her grandfather's stories. Aiko got a sad look upon her face and she pulled the miko against her chest, "There There it will be alright. You can stay here, and I will take care of you" She said trying to calm the girl down. Kagome looked at herm's...You would do that for me? But I am not powerful like you I am simply a girl that doesn't belong in this time. How could someone like you want someone like me?" She asked. Aiko smiled gently and wiped the girl's tears away, "I am here on this earth to take care of little ones like you. I will take you in as my own pup and make sure you live her happily. Since you have no home. I have only one thing to ask of you little one. May I please have your name? I am aiko Lady of the Western Lands" She said as Kagome calmed down."I...am Kagome Higurashi. And I thank you greatly for taking me in like this Aiko. But I should not bother you and your family. I will heal myself and be on my way." She said trying to sound more mature than she was. After all kagome was only 16 and a half. "There will be no leaving. I promise you, that you are no trouble here. I am sure my sons will welcome you too" Aiko said gently. Kagome nodded not intending to argue any father into the matter. She would leave but not tell anyone. "Now my Aiji we will get you cleaned up and healed. First. You are a priestess are you not?"(Aiji means beloved child) Kagome nodded, "I took lessons with my grandfather" Aiko smiles, "Okay then. You can heal your wounds by concentrating on only the pain" Aiko said moving away from her new adopted pup. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. A light blue aura covered her body and it grew stronger because she was concentrating so hard. Aiko put her hand on the girls shoulder,"Aiji you may open your eyes now. Stop concentrating your wounds are healed" The blue aura grew stronger, and a darker color," Kagome dear. Open your eyes" Aiko said a little more fiercely. Kagome's eyes shot open quick and they were pure white. She light flew off the bed and landed gracefully on the ground. "Aiji..." Aiko said in a sad and worried voice. Kagome turned her head and looked at the demoness. She raised her arm and then her hand. It started to glow white with her purifying power s. In a split second she was being tossed to the ground and her ray of light hit the wall but did nothing to it. Inunotaishou had sensed the power just in time to stop her from what she was about to do. Kagome's eyes flashed back to normal and the aura disappeared. She looked at the powerful Lord. She didn't remember anything all she knew was that the Lord of the Western Lands was on top of her. She stared at him, and then he got off of her furious," What were you thinking?! You about killed her!" Kagome looked at him puzzled," what are you talking about?? You were the one that jumped on top of me for no reason at all!!" She yelled. The Lord growled and Aiko stood up kneeling down besides Kagome," My dear he does not lie. You…were going to kill me" She said worriedly. Kagome looked confused then sat up. She knew exactly what happened. It had happened before when her grandfather told her to tap into her inner most powers. The Shikon No Tama had taken over. She turned to her adopted mother and hugged her tight," I'm so sorry I can understand if you don't want me anymore! I will leave now if you wish" She was sobbing into her shoulder. Why was she cursed with this terrible jewel?? Aiko hugged her back and kissed her forehead," Aiji, I do not want you to leave. You are my pup. A mother can never abandon their child no matter what they have done. I love you Kagome, I love you like my only daughter" She said softly. Kagome was surprised. How could anyone still want someone that tried to kill them?? 'I suppose I would say the same thing if it was my daughter' she thought to herself as she hugged her tight then released her. "Maybe...if I wasn't the Shikon No Tama this would have never happened" she said upset. Inunotaishou looked at her," That's impossible. The Shikon No tama disappeared along with the priestess that protected it" he said. Kagome shook her head," It had been embedded within me. I am the jewel" Inunotaishou sighed," That would explain how powerful you were a second ago. That power matched my eldest son he is a youkai a very powerful one at that" he said looking at the open door he had run through. Kagome nodded" I'm very sorry...again" He sighed and nodded," It's excused. I expect you two down at the dinner table in an hour though" He said standing up and brushing the dirt off his clothes than walking out of the door once his mate nodded to him. He shut the door behind him. Aiko smiled and helped Kagome stand," We will bathe my little one" She said looking at Kagome. Kagome nodded and followed her out of the door. They walked down the hall and into another room. The room was a hot Spring a big one. There were closets on the sides as well. They both undressed and got in to relax and wash up.

-XxXxX-

Kagome stood in front of a mirror in the hot springs. Her hair was up in a blue pin and she was wearing the most beautiful kimono. It was blue with sakura flowers along the edges of the sleeves and the bottom. There was a crescent moon a deep blue color on her back. It was almost identical to Aiko's but hers was in green. She smiled. She had never seen her reflection look so beautiful in her life. She turned to Aiko and smiled brightly then hugged her tight," Thank you so much Okkosan!" (okkosan means mother) Aiko smiled softly and hugged her pup back. She finally called her mother. She was happy. They opened the door and slowly walked down the stairs into the dining hall.

-XxXxX-

Little Inuyasha sat there drumming his fingers on the table anxious to eat. He was 10 but had the mind of a 6 year old. Very hyperactive. Sesshoumaru who had just turned 17, not too long ago. He sat there silently along with his father who sat at the end overlooking the whole table.

-XxXxX-

Kagome walked slowly down the stairs with her mother and looked up at all of the other Youkai that sat with Inunotaishou the Lord. They must be his sons. Everyone turned their heads towards them walking. Inuyasha gasped and Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.' Why is there a ninjin in my father's castle? And why was she dining with us? I will surly get these answers later.' He thought silently to himself closing his eyes and opening them showing no emotion as usual. Once she reached the table Inunotaishou stood up as did his sons. "The littlest one" he said holding his hand toward the littlest one in a red kimono "That is Inuyasha" he said continuing "The eldest here is her heir to the castle. Sesshoumaru. And boys this Is Kagome. She will be staying with us from now on" he said looking at his sons faces hoping that neither of them would object. As he looked at Sesshoumaru he sighed knowing he had questions that he would ask when Kagome left. Kagome bowed low for the little boy known as Inuyasha,"A pleasure to meet you Inuyasha" Inuyasha bowed as well and smiled," I'm sure we'll be great friends!" he said cheerfully. Kagome smiled," Indeed" Then she turned to Sesshoumaru and the smiled faded. He was very handsome and looked very serious. She bowed politely," It is also a pleasure to meet you Sesshoumaru-san" Sesshoumaru bowed back slightly, "likewise." He said flatly. Everyone sat down in their normal place as Kagome sat next to Aiko. The food was sat down in front of them and she was the only one that thanked the servant. The others looked at her strangely like it was odd to thank the servants. She blushed and waited for Inunotaishou to start the meal. As he did everyone else started eating to. She felt Sesshoumaru looking at her most of the time and it bothered her. Was something on her face? As soon as the dinner was over she bowed to everyone and started to walk off with Aiko. Inuyasha bowed back and hurried after her. Her tugged on her arm and smiled," Wanna go play outside with me?" Kagome smiled lightly and looked up at Aiko. She smiled and nodded" You may" Kagome nodded and quickly got pulled off by the stronger-than-she-thought-boy. Sesshoumaru watched her out of the corner of his eyes and his father noticed it," You may ask your questions now my son." Sesshoumaru nodded," Who was she? And why is a human living with us from now on?" Inunotaishou sighed at his son and sat back down at the table as did his son. "She is a powerful miko. She matches your strength without a Weapon. She is the Shikon No Tama." He said looking at his son. Waiting to see what he would say. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath inhaling her scent. It was the most beautiful scent he had ever smelt but he would never admit this. He looked at his father," You are trying to tell me this human girl has the Shikon No Tama in her?" Sesshoumaru asked looking at his father once again. "Yes, that is what I believe and what she has told me. She has tremendous amount of power. I will train her to control it all in a little while" InunoTaishou said looking off in the direction Kagome and his son went.

-XxXxX-

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sat on the bench of the garden next to her. "Kagome, you're not leaving here are you?" Inuyasha asked upset. Kagome shook her head," As long as I am welcomed I will stay. Why do you ask?" she asked looking at him. He smiled and hugged her waste," Because your someone I can play with! Sesshoumaru is too busy to play" Inuyasha pouted. Kagome laughed lightly and rubbed his head gently," He is the heir to the castle is he not? He must have a lot of work to do" Inuyasha sighed and nodded understandingly. Inuyasha jumped up and picked a few yellow daisies then handed to Kagome giggling. She smiled and took them," Thank you, their very pretty" She hugged him. Inuyasha smiled," Welcome!"

-XxXxX-

InunoTaishou stood watching his son and Kagome. He could tell they would get along just fine. He dismissed his son and looked at Kagome," We will start your training now. I have your sword here. Do you mind telling me where you got it?" He asked trying not to sound too demanding. "I got it from my grandfather; It has been in our family for generations." She said looking at the sword in the Lords hand. He nodded. 'I shall lose my sword one day...Very troublesome.' He thought to himself. He handed her the sword and they walked past the dojo and into the woods. Kagome watched as they passed the dojo," I...thought we were training?" She asked worriedly. He nodded," We are a full fledge fight I do not want my dojo in pieces either so we will fight out here. I will fight with you find what you need work on then, tomorrow we will train" He said pulling his swords out. Kagome held her sword up ready to fight. "ready?" InunoTaishou asked. Kagome nodded and closed her eyes as the sword started to pulse in her hands. InunoTaishou ran towards her and swung at her. She blocked his sword sending it off to the ground and quickly turned before he hit her again. He swung his sword in a circle and yelled," DRAGON STRIKE!" thick arcs of blue lightning stabbed the earth and carried their destructive force to Kagome. She crossed her hands as a thick barrier formed around her. The dragon strike hit her barrier as she screamed using a lot of her energy to hold up the barrier.

-XxXxX-

Sesshoumaru watched from the tree hiding his aura. His father was right. She was very powerful.

-XxXxX-

"KENATSU!" Kagome yelled waving her sword in front of her as the barrier disappeared. Needle like shards come from the sword and hit the Lord right on. InunoTaishou gritted his teeth and let his energy flare up so the needles flew out of his skin. He used Dragon Stirke quick. Kagome couldn't put up a barrier up and was thrown back against the tree Sesshoumaru was under. She smacked her head on the tree hard and fell unconscious but she opened she eyes slowly and floated up to her feet. Her eyes were pure white and she had white around her. Her energy covered her body and it was immense. The sword stayed on the ground and she laid her hand on the ground then slowly pulled it up. Sprits came out of the ground and surrounded her. "This will be your last demon!" she yelled in a voice that sounded like the old priestess. Her head slowly turned as she felt the presence of someone else. She held her hand up to the tree and the sprits flew after what was there. Sesshoumaru jumped from the tree as quick as he could and stared at the girl. His father growled as he saw his son was there hiding his aura. "I will deal with you later. Now, we will both calm her down" InunoTaishou said holding his sword back up as kagome turned her attention to them. She waved her hand across her body and said something incoherent. The tree's roots came and held down the Lord of the Western Lands so he could not move. Kagome held her hand out in front of her palm up and a shard of the Shikon No Tama appeared in it She blew on it and It turned pure white. It flew forward and started cutting at the demon's skin purifying him as well. Sesshoumaru ran forward pulling out his sword and swung it at the girl. She held her hand up concentrating on the lord and it pushed the sword back. Sesshoumaru growled and swung it without stopping at the girl. She turned from the Youkai Lord and the shard flew back into her hand and went into her body. She waved her hand out across him and a wave of purifying came over him. His skin burned but he refused to quit attacking her. He just kept swinging his sword at her. Kagome's energy faded and his sword hit her right across the arm leaving a deep gash. She screamed in pain and started to fall. Luckily Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms. he looked at the small but very powerful miko in his arms. Her scent was great and she was the most powerful female he had ever met. His inner Inu had made its choice. It wanted her. 'Take her now. Leave this place. She will make a good mate and produce strong pups.' His inner inu said. 'But they will be hanyou they cannot take over the castle!' he argued back. His inner inu became furious and his eyes turned red still holding Kagome. 'They will be more powerful than any Lord yet. The other Lords will have to agree. TAKE HER!' his inner beast growled at him and he started to lose control over it. 'We will take her!' it yelled in his head.

InunoTaishou watched as his son argued inside his head. He knew what was going on. He was hurt but he had to get kagome away from his son. He stood up tall and walked over to him. "Sesshoumaru. Put her down." He said fiercely. Sesshoumaru turned Kagome still in his arms. His inner Inu immediately detected a threat. It thought that he would have to battle to earn the right to mate Kagome. He growled in a warning tone as he pulled Kagome to his chest. He wasn't about to let her go for any man. He had lost half of his control and sense to his inner inu. When it wanted something it usually got it. His father took a step forward and Sesshoumaru growled fiercely. InunoTaishou held in a gasp. He had never heard a growl like that come from his son. This was serious.

-XxXxX-

Kagome started to open her eyes and her arm hurt terribly. She was being held by someone strong and very muscular. She blinked a few times and tried to move but I moaned in pain. Sesshoumaru turned to his soon to be "mate" and purred to calm her down. She felt completely relaxed not seeing who was holding her. She tried to move closer to him and he picked her up bridal style as he kept purring to sooth her pain. Kagome kept her eyes closed and tried to concentrate on the pain in her arm. It began to heal slowly. InunoTaishou stepped forward and growled again," Put. Her. Down this instance Sesshoumaru." He yelled. In less than a second they saw something flash across the sky. It was a dark purple ball and it landed in front of Sesshoumaru. He pulled Kagome close to him and got ready to run. There in the ball was Aiko. She had heard her son's growls and thought he was in trouble. She sighed as she saw he was fine. But she was also worried about how he was holding her new pup. It was very protective. "Sesshoumaru…You need to give Kagome to me so I can heal her wounds" His mother said softly and slowly moving towards him. He growled and stepped back. "I will return her please Sesshoumaru I need to see that she is alright. If we do not she could die from it." She held out her hands and Sesshoumaru's eyes were still bright red filled with Lust. He looked down at the miko and took a step forward to his mother and handed Kagome to her. "You swear you'll bring her back?" he growled from the back of his thought. She nodded and stepped back the ball forming around her again. And with that she was gone in a blink of an eye.

-XxXxX-

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her new room. She blinked making everything come into focus and didn't see anyone in the room with her. She sat up and sighed looking at her arm. She had healed it completely. She slide out of the bed slowly and stood up a little dizzy, but she quickly grabbed the bed post the gain her balance again. Once she had her balance she walked out of the room. Aiko was talking to InunoTaishou and they both turned to Kagome. She looked down," I…I am sorry. For...what happened earlier I didn't mean to" Kagome said looking down at her feet. Aiko sighed and looked at her," It is alright my little Aiji" She hugged Kagome tightly as her mate walked off. Kagome had one thing on her mind though. What happened to Sesshoumaru? All she remembered was losing control and him swinging his sword at her. Did…she hurt him? "Okkasan...What about Sesshoumaru? Did I accidently...Hurt him?" Kagome asked standing there while Aiko hugged her. Aiko froze. She slowly let go of Kagome. Sesshoumaru is in his room. She said looking at a door next to her own. Kagome nodded, and then hesitated over to the door. She lightly knocked with the back of her hand.

-XxXxX-

Sesshoumaru heard a light tap on his door and he stopped pacing and stared at the door. The barrier around his room wouldn't let him out or anything in. "S...Sesshoumaru...I know you're probably mad and don't care. But I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to...lose control like that. Please forgive me?" she asked. Sesshoumaru's eyes opened wide. It was Kagome. He slammed his fist on the door in attempt to break it down but could not. He tried changing form but the barrier wouldn't let him. He growled and put both hands on the door trying to break through the barrier. The barrier opened slightly, and he broke the door down and fell at Kagome's feet. Kagome gasped and looked down surprised taking a step back. Aiko who had left to talk to her mate about Sesshoumaru and Kagome left them alone in the hallway. Sesshoumaru stood up slowly and looked at her. He could smell her without even trying. It was beautiful her scent was amazing. "S…Sesshoumaru?" kagome asked worried. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head gently. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly. His inner inu was yelling at him to take her now. But he knew if he wanted this miko to submit to him he would have to take things slowly. Kagome opened her eyes wide. Sesshoumaru was kissing her? Why? He never seemed to be interested in her before!! Sesshoumaru's hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped and Sesshoumaru took advantage at that. He put his tongue in her mouth and explored her wet cavern. Kagome pushed him away but of course she was not strong enough. She barely knew him and he was kissing her like this?! Sesshoumaru pulled away and started to kiss down her neck. He stopped at the place between the shoulder and the chest and opened his mouth. He was going to mark her to make sure no one else would take her as their own. His teeth sunk deep into her skin and her knees gave out. She cried in pain and closed her eyes tight. 'What is he doing?? Trying to kill me?!' she thought to herself crying. Aiko and InunoTaishou ran up the stairs hearing her cry. When they saw Sesshoumaru biting Kagome Aiko ran forward and so did InunoTaishou. The lord grabbed his son and yanked him away and Aiko held Kagome in her tight embrace. InunoTaishou growled fiercely as his son's eyes turned a deep red color. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru scared and confused. Aiko pulled her away and walked her into her own room. Then she shut the door and sat down on the bed with her looking at her healed bite mark. She looked at Kagome's face and sighed looking down," I'm sorry about my son" She said disappointed Kagome nodded not knowing what to say. She just looked down at her hands. As soon as she did she screamed. She had red marks running up her hands! Aiko shushed her and looked confused," What is wrong my Aiji?" Kagome looked at her shocked," What do you mean what's wrong?!?" She said standing up. She pushed past Aiko and looked into the mirror. She had marks exactly like Sesshoumaru. All of them were the same! The only thing she didn't have and was thankful for. Was his hair and demon like qualities? "Aiji…You will need to mate soon now that you have been marked. The demon traits will start to kick in and you'll go through heat. You need to mate before your second heat...Or you won't be able to take the pain from it..." Aiko said walking over to Kagome. Kagome looked at her in horror. Surly she was just kidding. Her face said it all. She wasn't kidding. She really would have to...mate with Sesshoumaru! Tears ran down her face and she shook her head. She ran to her door and opened it. Looking at InunoTaishou and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru noticed her first and looked at her then his father did. She walked towards them and stared at Sesshoumaru. She raised her hand high and slapped him as hard as she could. She hated him now. For what he did to her was completely terrible," I hate you! Don't come near me again!!" she yelled in his face as more tears streamed down her face. She ran down the hall and out the front doors. Sesshoumaru started to run after her but his father stopped him," Let her go. She needs to take this all in" then he turned back to his son. "Sesshoumaru. I am very disappointed in you. You know very well that you should not have done that" He said fiercely.

-XxXxX-

Kagome sat under a sakura tree in the garden with her knees pulled to her chest and her head resting on the tree. She was out of tears and couldn't cry anymore. She sighed and closed her eyes planning to sleep right there. She loosened her grip on her knees and her hands fell to her side as her breathing slowed down and she looked peaceful. She was sleeping. Hoping everything that just happened was a dream.

-XxXxX


End file.
